The Crazy Love Story
by ambivertdiaries
Summary: Is this the path I was wishing all this while? Is this how I am supposed to be leaving all my wishes of him behind? I am Victoire Weasley taking in the scenes of night before the wedding of Edward Remus Lupin my ex-boyfriend to Martha Snyde, my enemy whose mother Merula Snyde was my dad's and definitely his mom's enemy at school.
1. Prelude

**Spelling, Punctuation and Grammar edited by Grammarly**

Prelude – Let Craziness Ensue

Is this the path I was wishing all this while? Is this how I am supposed to be leaving all my wishes of him behind?

Should I really believe everything that is happening around me? Should I just bury all the wish and desire I have for him? How many more eerie things should I see?

Should I slowly learn to forget him because I can't change those bittersweet memories of us now, can I? I have become like the rainbow who has left its seven colours behind. Like the honey sprinkled on already sweet sky (useless). I am like the river who is not ready to fall into the ocean's embrace.

One 'I do' will break the bond of our soul and all I can do is take a leave. We only have a night left. When the dawn comes, the darkness won't reach the light (I can't have this night back. He will be wedded in the morning). Should I just wave goodbye to all our memories and go away?

I am Victoire Weasley taking in the scenes of the night before the wedding of Edward Remus Lupin my ex-boyfriend to Martha Snyde, my enemy whose mother Merula Snyde was my dad's and definitely his mom's enemy at school.


	2. Chapter–1–Beginning of this craziness

**Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. Yeto Vellipoyindhi Manasu belongs to Gautham Vasudev Menon. Inthakaalam and Laayi Laayi belong to Ilaiyaraaja. Thank you, people, for giving my first fanfiction a try. Constructive criticism is accepted and flames are used to toast marshmallows.**

 **Spelling, Punctuation and Grammar edited by Grammarly**

Chapter–1–Beginning of this craziness

The war had changed people. It made a few bonds weaker and some others stronger. The Weasleys were closer than ever giving rise to new family traditions namely annual Wotter bash during the summer holiday, Christmas bash on 25th December every year and New Year Party. The first two being held in the burrow and the party being held in Potter Mansion. After the Wotter offspring were born, every kid was told a K+ rated version of the events that occurred in war and when they reached 17, they were given more detail version of the war.

Being the two eldest of the Wotter clan people assume that Teddy and I were stuck to hip since my birth but that is not the case. We only had civilised conversations when needed. That was the extent of our relationship. We were neither friends nor enemies nor did I have any opinion about him.

The first time we became friends was during annual Wotter bash. He had returned after his first year at Hogwarts and I was 10-year-old. I sat on the swing in the front yard of the burrow cross-legged reading The Secret Seven gifted by Aunt Hermione. A friend of his bumped into me and I fell down. Teddy helped me get on my feet and picked up my book and then he told me that Enid Blyton was his favourite author too.

That was the start of something beautiful. The innocent romance with no complications and tricks. The love in the colour of air, so pure and untouched. We had a lot of fun getting to know each other. We visited each other's houses. Nana Andromeda became one of my favourite people and my parents had accepted him as one of their own. We play Quidditch with his friends and our cousins and also talked a lot about everything and nothing. It was such a good feeling, those days. Life was simple and beautiful. It was almost like the fun inside me had come out and caused these unknown feelings.

The beginning also had a very quick ending. I decided to prank him by hiding behind trees until he caught me. But his friends were impatient and asked him to choose between them and me. I was a new addition to his life so he went with his friends.

This left me so disappointed. Heartbroken even. Something that could have been so beautiful was ripped off to shreds. Then I decided to never think about the time spent with him or speak to him again.


	3. Chapter-2-Surge of this craziness

**Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. Yeto Vellipoyindhi Manasu belongs to Gautham Vasudev Menon. Sada Nannu belongs to Mickey J Meyer. Thanks for the views and reviews. Apology for posting late, College happened. Warning – Cliché move and badly written Quidditch match.**

 **Spelling, Punctuation and Grammar edited by Grammarly**

Chapter–2–Surge of this craziness

When you make rules in your head about a certain Metamorphmagus you should stick with it in all situations. I have two words for that fateful day. Unfortunate and Fortunate. In my defence, I tried my best to control the situation.

I was a seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team and a third-year student, he was a Hufflepuff chaser and fifth-year student. Did I mention he was also a prefect? Anyway, back to that fateful day. We had a Quidditch match. Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff. It was an intense one at that. We needed 10 points before catching the snitch to win the house cup and I wanted to win the cup at all costs. I became so absorbed into scoring that 10 points I didn't notice the bludger coming my way. It hit me and I had a free fall. That is all I remember before waking up in the hospital wing to Madam Hannah consoling my mom and Teddy holding my hand.

Wait, Teddy was holding my hand and all I could think was this is not in my list of rules, in fact, this is against the rules I made. I came to know later that we Gryffindor won the match and the house cup and Teddy was the one who saved me from falling to my death. Talking to him after years of avoidance was awkward to say at least. He broke the ice. He spoke first. Madam Hannah asked me to rest for the remainder of the day and gave a few vile portions to drink.

That day I felt that the beautiful bond which was supposed to form long ago is going to happen now. This is what I missed, his friendship, his non-stop chatter, his comfort.

His friendship which kept me going was spread out like a path made of flowers. Every turn I take was calling out my name and welcoming me. That day I realised I always wanted things to be like this. My heart was overflowing with feeling like a flooded river. I didn't know when I lost my timidity and gained zeal.

We used to exchange cute letters and despite being in different houses, we used to sit in the same house tables. We used to chat a lot over everything and nothing. He used to kiss me on the cheek when we used to part and I used to get hell from Martha Snyde for this. Basically, my dad and Teddy's mom hated Her mom Merula. We kept up this tradition. I kept up their tradition. It was not difficult per se as she was as arrogant and snobbish as her mom. Molly (The Second and the free-spirited) and Catherine Khanna (The rational one) had helped me prank her or teach her a good lesson many times.

This lasted for six months. Yes, this one broke too. It wouldn't be crazy if we stayed togther right. We broke up over something so silly. It was my fault this time. He had to spend a lot of time with his fellow prefect and I just got jealous. I can hear everyone shouting. Calm down. There is more left in this crazy filled journey.


	4. Chapter-3-More of this craziness

**Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. Yeto Vellipoyindhi Manasu belongs to Gautham Vasudev Menon. Yedi Yedi belongs to** **Ilaiyaraaja** **. Thanks for the views and reviews** **. Late update because I had exams and after that, I went on a vacation.**

 **Spelling, Punctuation and Grammar edited by Grammarly**

Chapter-3-More of this Craziness

The crazy trio. That's what I called my group. Me, Molly and Catherine. The only sane one is Catherine so much so that sometimes I feel she was misplaced Ravenclaw. So, when I broke up with Teddy again Molly told me that she is going to punch that bi**h and Catherine became my shoulder to cry on. But after a few days, she asked me to pull up my socks and stop moping around. She also called me an idiot for breaking up with him without clearing out things with him. I sulked around for a few days until I realised my mistake and apologised.

The girls were amazing but I missed Teddy assurances so, the girls told me to befriend him again so, I did it. I mean, it was awkward and I had to kill my ego to talk to him first but it was okay in the end. But there was a small problem, he was Hogwarts heartthrob. Yes, I had to chase out many girls from the scene with Molly and Catherine of course. No, it's not jealousy or possessiveness. No, no, okay, I accept but he is mine okay. Don't try to come in middle and try to snatch him from me.

One and a half year of him brewing up a storm being a Casanova, I couldn't take it. It was half the way through his seventh year. I just grabbed him and kissed him. No words required. The silence was enough for us. After that, we were back together. Not as friends but as girlfriend and boyfriend.

My heart was so restless when he was near me. My mind was lost in his thoughts. I can't express something happening deep in words when my lips are were uttering his name. If he wanted, I was ready to lose any game happily for him. All my songs were dedicated to him. His wishes were an entity of my life. I filled all my thoughts and words with him. In his presence, happiness followed me around.

All my time was his. I wanted him to understand me even though I was difficult to understand. My world was filled with his smiles. My path, boundaries and distances were him and him only. We were like two halves of a whole and I wanted him to spend an eternity with me. Time was nearing for him to know the full war story. To grow closer to his parents and I was leaving with my parents for Egypt. But I didn't know this was supposed to happen after I return.


	5. Chapter-4-Explosion of this craziness

**Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. YetoVellipoyindhi Manasu belongs to Gautham Vasudev for late update my laptop broke. Next chapter might come out even later coz I have exams in college. Thanks for the views and reviews** **.**

 **Spelling, Punctuation and Grammar edited by Grammarly**

Chapter-4-Explosion of this craziness (Teddy's POV)

I was a part-time Casanova and a full-time happy-go-lucky guy. An even bigger title that I held was a child of the war. Parents, I didn't have them. I was supposed to know their story during the break after the sixth year but, I was not strong enough to do it. Now that I have Victorie with me, I guess I can listen to the whole of it during the Christmas holidays. What is a better gift than growing closer to your parents right? The thing is, Victorie had gone to Egypt with her family so, I went to Harry's house alone. It took a long enough but, I couldn't be like this. I decided then that I wanted to follow my parent's footsteps and become an Auror.

One has to have a minimum of five N.E.W.T.s in challenging subjects. Highly recommended are: Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Herbology and Charms with top grades of either 'Outstanding' or 'Exceeding Expectations'. It is incredibly difficult to fulfill Auror training. If accepted into Auror training, prospective Aurors are required to undergo a stringent series of character and aptitude tests. These tests are done in order to show how they react well under pressure. Applicants are then required to train extensively in advanced magical combat and other elements of practical defence and most likely methods of the criminal investigation.

I started hustling now, I was pretty sure I could make a cut. So, that is what I did. Poured my heart and soul into studying for N.E.W.T.s. What I didn't realise was that I was losing Victorie in This process. We got pulled like a rubber band until she snapped.

The thing is she understood in the beginning but, as time went by she grew impatient. I had to do this. For my parents and Harry. I owe them that much at least. When the time came for me to leave for the academy, she told she'll join me when the time comes. I flat out refused because it was her dream to be a psychologist. I couldn't take that away from her.

That's how we broke up again. Do you think the plot twists are done now? Keep waiting for we are not done yet.


	6. Chapter-5-Craziness Must Go On

**Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. YetoVellipoyindhi Manasu belongs to Gautham Vasudev Menon. Sorry for the late update. My laptop broke again.**

 **Spelling, Punctuation and Grammar edited by Grammarly**

Chapter-5-Craziness Must Go On (Teddy's POV)

Three years and two months since our break up and I still missed her. I came to know that she was in Transylvania as a Psychologist, working for a war rehabilitation center. I went there and tried my best to get her back, but she said she was happy the way she was.

I didn't know how to react at first. I was shocked but when I thought about it, I realized that I left her back then, not the other way round. I respected her decision and left her alone.

She never left my mind, but I wanted her to be happy and for me to move on so when Martha came and proposed to me I just accepted.

Everyone was shocked at first but slowly accepted the situation. I knew that she was a school bully, but people change and situations change, hence I wanted to give her and myself a second chance to start afresh.

The preparations for the wedding started and invitations we're sent to everyone. The wedding was taking place at the Burrow. I wanted closure with my past self so I sent an invitation to Victorie as well.

She came a day before the wedding and started helping with the preparations. Seeing her brought back all the feelings I had for her but I knew that I had to overcome this as it was not fair to Martha or Victorie. My mind was going chaotic minute by minute. She was so near yet too far. I sat there not able to make up my mind on what to do.

Solutions change people, so don't be quick to judge someone. That's what happened with Martha. When she found me having a mid-life crisis not able to decide what to do, she asked me to drop Victorie home. Before I left, she asked to follow my heart but take my brain with me. She also told me that life is to short to live in regret and she'll respect my decision regardless of what I chose.

What did I choose, you'll get to know next.


	7. Chapter-6-End of this Craziness

**Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. YetoVellipoyindhi Manasu belongs to Gautham Vasudev Menon. Surprise, second update of today and the last chapter.**

 **Spelling, Punctuation and Grammar edited by Grammarly**

Chapter-6-End of this Craziness

When Teddy visited me in Transylvania, I told him that I am happy the way I am because he was the one to leave me. I didn't want another such situation to arise. But, when I got his wedding card, the memories hit me in full force.

I wanted to leave the past behind so I went to the wedding but my thoughts were going haywire. I just had to get out of there. When I was about to leave, Teddy came out. He told that he is dropping me to the Shell Cottage.

It was pure torture to be next to him in the places full of memories. Remembering all the things we did here, all the fun we had as kids. Being so close to him but not able to touch him. I could take it anymore.

I pushed past him and almost reached the door when he caught my wrist. I was clueless as to what he was doing. He got on his knees right there and told me that he was sorry for the past. He also said that he always loved me and he was not going to lose me for the third time.

I took a minute to digest what he said. I was overjoyed but had to make sure he won't leave me again. I asked him just that. He promised me that he'll never quit on us again. He will fight for us until the end.

That's our crazy love story. It took us for quite a ride. By the way, we got married that day. No one was shocked really. Everyone knew this was going to happen except us. They even placed bets around us, even the ever so rational Catherine who won 100 galleons.

Just remember, life is too short to live in regret and follow your heart, but take your brain with you.


End file.
